1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door mirror in which a mirror housing accommodating electric components is rotatably supported at a base member that is mounted to a side door, and a coupler that is electrically connected to the electric components is attached to the base member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2588975 has made known a vehicle door mirror in which a coupler connected to electric components in a mirror housing is fixed to a base member.
However, in the vehicle door mirror disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2588975, the coupler is fastened to the base member by means of screw members, which increases the number of working steps as well as the number of components.